Oh Max
by alexinreallife
Summary: -GET SMART- Max gets partnered with Agent 11 instead. Same basic storyline, just different dialogue such. read&review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**"Oh Max"**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Freeze!" A voice yelled out. Max instantly stopped as he felt a gun to the back of his head.

"Ok, there seems to be a misunderstanding…" Max quickly turned around and tried grabbing the gun. He lost balance and landed on top of the person holding it. He froze.

"Get off of me will ya?"

Max hurried off and fixed his suit. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm agent 11." Answered the young girl with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Max, but most people--" he was cut off mid sentence when they suddenly heard gunshots. Max ducked and headed for an opening. He grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Agent 11 asked.

"I'm going to create a diversion! You know how they do it on old--" Max was cut off once again by the sound of gunshots, closer this time. "I gotta stop talking so much" Max said as he steadied himself. "Ok turn it on!" he yelled and water blasted from the hose knocking down whoever was shooting at them. A few moments later, they heard a moan come from the person Max sprayed with water. They rushed over, Agent 11 stepped in front of Max, and they saw……yep, the chief.

"Ohhh he is _not _gonna like me for that when he regains consciousness…"

Agent 11 gave him Max funny look.

The next morning, Max rushed out the door. He was so late for his meeting…it was at that time he realized it was a bad day to be late, seeing as how he knocked the chief out yesterday. Max shook it off as he arrived to the conference room. "Hey gang, sorry I'm a bit late."

Everyone yawned. Max's meetings weren't the most exciting things to happen around the place, they were actually quite boring. Max glanced around the table and saw the usual people, except the new face he saw briefly yesterday. After the encounter with the chief, Agent 11 seemed to have disappeared rather quickly. He didn't even get a chance to fully introduce himself, which was something Max _always _did.

"Ok! Let's get started. Does anyone have _any _idea of what happened here yesterday?" the chief asked.

No one answered. "Chief, I believe this was done by the work of KAOS. We have reason to believe they are responsible for millions of dollars in stolen radioactive material. Which begs the question….who would need so much radioactive material?" The room was silent. Max nodded and continued, "I recently tracked down the head of the operation, Mr. Ladislas Krstic who is said to be in Russia currently."

"Good, now all we have to do is find him! Now, to our next problem. As of now, KAOS has hacked into our main agent headquarters and learned the identities of all of our field agents outside of this country. Now, fortunately Agent 11 here has been sent over to join us." the chief said.

Max looked over at Agent 11. He smiled to himself at the thought of being an agent, and not just agent, but being Agent 11's partner!

"But how are we going to find him with only one agent?" Agent 23 asked.

"We can't. Which is why we need brand new agent to join Control. Agent 86." the chief said.

Max looked around, "Who's that?"

The chief sighed and turned to Max. "It's you."

Max's face lit up. He couldn't believe it! Everyone was cheering and clapping their hands. "Chief, may I see………The Cone of Silence please?" he got up and went to the corner. He took a deep breath and pushed the button. "Ohh I'm so happy!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIFE!" Max calmly sat back down in his chair. Everyone in the room was staring at him. "What." he said.

"Uhm, you, uh, didn't push the button down hard enough." Lloyd said.

"So you guys heard what I said just now?" Everyone nodded. "Right. Well, good thing I didn't say _everything_ I was thinking." Max looked around the room and caught Agent 11's eyes. He couldn't help but smile. This really was the best day of his life. He was finally an agent, and his partner seemed extremely awesome and yes there were certain things about her that Max was attracted to…ok pretty much everything about her.

Agent 11 stood up. "Chief, may I say something a minute here? And with all due respect, no offense to anyone--"

Max cut her off. "Please 11, we are all like a family here. If you have something on your mind, go for it! Tell the family."

"Max has no experience and I'm not sure I feel confident about us being partners." 11 said.

Max's eyes widened. "Wow, isn't that just a slap in the face…by my own family!"

"Max shut up." the chief said. "Sorry 11, Max is all we got."

Agent 11 rolled her eyes and Max tried to smile at her.

After a few hours, they were on the plane to Russia. Agent 11 and Max sat quietly next to each other. 11 was reading a magazine and Max was tapping his fingers on his arm rests. "So." Max spoke up. "Just a question out of curiosity. I can't seem to understand why you said I have no 'experience'. I know I look much younger than my actual age, but that does not mean I don't have any experience. And how old are _you_ anyways? How do I know _you_ even have any experience."

Agent 11 scoffed and set her magazine down. "Yes, I may only be 20, but I have been an agent since I was 15, that's 5 years longer than you." She looked over at Max who looked down at the floor. "But then again I don't have near the knowledge of life that you do." Max gave a small smile.

"So how are we doing this, are we portraying husband and wife or what?" Max asked.

11 laughed. "Well, I'm not sure what else you had in mind. We'll just say that I like my men older." she glanced over at Max who was already looking at her. She quickly turned away.

"Well, I am exactly half your age, so that would work." Max laughed.

There was silence again. Max could definitely tell they had a connection. But he also knew Agent 11 was tough and probably would try to hold back any sort of feelings she had...if she had them.

"Have you ever had sex in an airplane before?" Max asked.

...be be continued. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Have you ever had sex in an airplane before?" Max asked._

.

11's head whipped left to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, what I _meant_ was a bathroom. Have you ever had sex in an airplane bathroom?"

"No. I have not." 11 continued reading her magazine.

"I have." Max said. "Twice actually."

Agent 11's mind began to wander. She actually pictured Max with someone squeezed in a tiny airplane bathroom going at it…she quickly snapped herself back to reality. This was no time to be fantasizing about her new partner, although he did have a certain sexiness to him, and she was certain he had a very nice muscular body under those clothes, and oh how he looked amazing in those white pants……she was doing it again. She literally shook her head. Max looked over at her.

"You were thinking about it weren't you?" Max said.

"Huh? What? No, I was certainly not, that's just wrong." Agent 11 tried her hardest to keep her focus on her magazine.

"Alright, I was just asking." Max turned and looked behind him. "We're almost at the drop zone. I'll go first." Max got up and headed for the bathroom. Oh, memories shot back up each time he was in an airplane bathroom. He walked in and shut the door. He looked around and suddenly realized he had no idea where the button was to release, or even where the parachutes were. He sighed, there was no way he was going to go out there and ask Agent 11. He knew she'd ask him why he wasn't paying attention to the chief when he explained it. In fact, it was because he was staring at _her_ the whole time. She would definitely think he was inexperienced if he didn't do this on his own. He started searching, lifting and opening everything he could find, nothing. He then saw a little hole on top of the ceiling. He took out his pen and jammed it inside. It released part of the ceiling leaving a red button. "Yes." Max said as he pushed it. Within in seconds, the bottom had dropped and Max was forced out of the plane. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

Agent 11 saw the light flash and headed into the bathroom for her turn. She pushed the faucet that released a panel on the wall. She looked inside and saw both parachutes still there, "Damn." she whispered as she slipped the gear on quickly. She looked up, pressed the red button and soon was also forced outside of the plane. She could instantly hear Max's screams. She straightened her body to pick up speed and she grabbed a hold of Max.

"Oh good! You heard me! I've been yelling for a good 2 minutes!" They continued free-falling until Agent 11 pulled the string and released the parachute. They slowly made their way closer to the earth. "Thank you, 11." Max said. She said nothing. "Ooo head for the haystack! Head for the haystack!" Agent even steered the parachute passed the haystack and landed softly on the ground. "You missed it." 11 scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Max, what happened? You could've been killed just now!" She yelled.

"I know. I actually just _wanted_ you to rescue me, I get off by that stuff." Max grinned as she looked up at him.

"Max, this is no time for jokes." She looked at him.

Max sighed. "Well! Now, that we're here, I'm starving!" he said smacking his hands together loudly.

They were seated across from each other at the restaurant. Max looked up at Agent 11 who was studying her menu. "So why did you pick this restaurant?" she asked.

"Well, I happen to know that this restaurant is a favorite to many KAOS agents." he said raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not impressed." 11 said not even looking up at him. Actually she was, Max was surprisingly much smarter than he acted.

"Café minsk pinsk insk molinsk...it doesn't get any better than thinsk!" Max said.

Agent 11 giggled. "Ok, that was slightly funny." She shot him a look, which made Max grin.

"In the words of the govenator, I'll be back! I gotta squeeze the lemon." Max got up and headed for the bathroom leaving Agent 11 with an odd look on her face as she tried to comprehend what he said. Max walked into the bathroom and noticed two Russian men both talking. They stared at Max as soon as he walked in. He waved then pointed to his ears like he was deaf. He went into they stall and tried listening to the men talk, but they were speaking in Russian, which Max couldn't pick up on. His watch started beeping and he pretended like he didn't hear it…mainly because he was faking being deaf. He briskly walked back to the table and sat down. "There were two men in the bathroom that were extremely hot!"

Agent 11 widened her eyes. "Oook, didn't know you liked--"

"No! Not that, yuck! I mean they were hot, radioactive hot! Like they've been exposed to high levels of radioactive material." He looked around and spotted the men leaving. "I say we follow them."

They both rushed out of the restaurant and saw the men. They were walking towards woods and they disappeared in them.

"Come on! We have to follow them!" Max grabbed Agent 11's hand as they rushed into the woods as quietly as possible. "I see them." Max whispered. He looked down and realized he was still holding 11's hand. She was staring at him with a funny look. "Sorry." He dropped her hand and 11 laughed. They continued following the men until they reached a very large mansion. They stopped and hid behind the garage. "This is Krstic's house." Max said.

"And how could you possibly know that?"

Max pointed to the mailbox across the driveway which read "Krstic"

"Even bad guys get mail!" he shrugged his shoulders and 11 shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Ok. We're gonna have to get passed those guards…" He got down on his stomach and took out his miniature blow gun. "I think I can get a clear shot from here." He said to himself.

"Max, what are you doing?" 11 asked leaning down to try and see what he had in his hand.

"Miniature blow gun. A highly powerful yet compact tranquilizer gun. Works like a charm, they'll be out for a good 30 minutes or so." Max steadied himself. "Now to aim just right, I'm gonna need to take in a _little_ extra air for this to work" Max exhaled, then took in a deep breath and sucked in the tranquilizer dart to the back of his throat. "Whoops." He said. Agent 11 was laughing hysterically as Max tried standing up. "I don't-- I don't feel so well" he said. And seconds later he was passed out on the ground.

"Oh Max…" Agent 11 said.

Max slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Agent 11 in a silk black dress, which was very short, a black wig, and heavy make-up. "Am I in heaven?" he asked.

Agent 11 giggled softly. "You wish." She said as she stuffed her gun in her tall heeled black boots.

Max sat up and looked at himself with a puzzled look on his face. "Wait. How did I get in these clothes?"

11 rolled her eyes. "That's not important at all. Come on, we gotta go find Krstic!" Max got up and followed her until they reached a large room with at least 200 people in it.

"Oh my god. How are we ever going to find Krstic? I swear, there's like a _billion_ people here!" Max complained.

"Will you calm down? We'll be fine. We just have to blend in." 11 said as she looked around the room.

Max's eyes were on the dance floor. He turned to Agent 11, "Care to dance?"

...to be continued :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Max's eyes were on the dance floor. He turned to Agent 11, "Care to dance?"_

**CHAPTER 3  
**

.

She looked over at him, he had a cheeky smile on his face. "Fine. Sure." she said trying to act like she didn't want to. She was actually quite interested in if he could dance or not. They walked out onto the dance floor as a new song started. They grabbed each other's hands and moved closer as they began slow dancing. Max's legs were stiff and he barely moved them while they were dancing.

"Ow!" 11 said as she felt Max step on her foot.

Max looked down at her foot. "Whoops, sorry about that." He watched 11's face as it grew to disappointment, his plan was working. He continued dancing the way he was for a few more seconds when suddenly he spun 11 around in a circle and bent her body down to rest on his arm, Agent 11 gasped through the whole thing until she met Max's eyes. He smiled at her as he was still holding her with his arm. He slowly brought her back up and continued their slow dance from before.

"Wow, Max for a second there I though you couldn't--"

Max cut her off, "I know. I know. Come on, I had you going for a bit huh?" He laughed.

11 shot him an evil glare but she was also smiling. Max pulled her closer to his body. His breath felt hot on her neck sending a shiver down her spine. Max's hand slowly slid down the small of her back. 11 pulled back and looked at him. "Where are you going with that hand?" she asked.

"Just resting it here, don't worry." he said. She laughed as she moved closer to him again. There was a long silence as they just danced to the music, holding each other. "You never did tell me how I got in these clothes." Max said. 11 didn't respond. "I know I was knocked out for at least a half hour. I mean, what am I supposed to think? I passed out, the next thing I knew I was in completely different clothes, which obviously you changed me…but there are plenty of other things that could've happened in that time span." Max sighed.

"Max, trust me, if I wanted to do something with you, I wouldn't have to knock you out."

"Oh really? What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Max caught her eyes. 11 rolled hers at him. "Oh, you think I'm attracted to you, is that it?" he asked.

Agent 11 laughed. "Well duh! You can't resist me." she flipped her hair back dramatically.

"Oh please." he scoffed. He had a slight smirk on his face, which she didn't see.

11 backed away from him and started walking off the dance floor. "Come on, follow me." she said motioning her arms. Max paused for a second then trailed behind her.

"Where are we going?" Max asked as he followed her to a hallway.

"Well we gotta find Krstic right? We _are_ still working you know."

"Right." Max nodded. Agent 11 lead him further into the hallway and shoved him in the nearest closet.

"But first…" she said. The closet was so small they were literally inches away from each other's face.

"But first what." Max said. Before he could get another word in, he felt Agent 11's lips attack his. Max moaned lightly, he was in complete shock. She allowed his tongue to slip in her mouth. His breath began to increase greatly until she pulled away. "Ok, let's go." She stepped out of the closet and began heading back to the party. Max stayed in the closet for several seconds trying to regroup his mind. He shook his head vigorously and calmly walked out of the closet and followed Agent 11.

"What are we doing _now_?" Max asked.

"We have to go find Krstic's computer and get al of the info we can about this radioactive material, did you forget we were on a mission?" She asked.

"Obviously I haven't….I'm not the one kissing people in this middle of a mission." Max raised his eyebrows not making eye contact with 11.

"Well, as I recall you kissed back. _You_ actually initiated the tongue, I didn't do that." She laughed as she turned around to look at Max. He rolled his eyes. "I knew you couldn't resist me." she said under her breath just loud enough where Max would hear her.

"Oh really. That's what that was all about? Hah! Well, I happen to think I'm the one you can't resist." Max said fixing his tux. Agent 11 laughed. They arrived outside to an underground passageway. Agent 11 opened the top and started to crawl in. "Whoa hey hey! I'm not going down there!" he yelled.

"Oh come on! You have to! It's the only way we can get to the other side of the house without going through bodyguards." She said. She disappeared down into the dark hole. Max sighed and followed. He landed inside. It was dark. Very dark. They both turned on their flashlights and started walking. Neither said anything, mainly out of fear. It certainly wasn't a good time to chit-chat while they were in a dangerous underground passageway. They arrived to a dead end and Agent 11 crawled up first. Max followed and both found themselves looking into a long, dark hallway. Agent 11 dug in her boots and found a small gadget. She pressed the button which released a light fog. She slid it across the room revealing dozens of red lasers the length of the hallway.

"Nice." Max said. Agent 11 pulled herself up out of the hole.

"Ok. I'll go first. Watch me closely so you do exactly what I do." She said. Max nodded his head. His eyes focused on her as she bent down on the floor and slid through the first few lasers. His eyes widened. She made her way through several more lasers when she looked back at Max. "What are you looking at?" she said startling Max.

"Huh? Nothing, well…you told me to watch you closely. I just, you know, gotta learn to copy your exact moves, especially that thing you do with your hips." Max sighed, he felt like he was out of breath. Agent 11 raised an eyebrow at him. She did a few more fancy jumps and hops and she finally made her way through the lasers.

"Your turn. Think you can do it?" She gave a him cheeky smile.

"Please. 'do it' is my middle name." he said as he pulled himself up and began moving through the first few lasers. He dropped down on his stomach and slowly slid under more lasers. "So." he spoke. "Seriously though, what did you do to me while I was passed out." He nearly tripped over his foot and almost hit a laser.

"Uhm, perhaps you shouldn't be talking at the moment." she said clenching her teeth as she watched him.

"You can tell me. Trust me, I know my body is extremely irresistible, you were curious." he was almost passed the last laser when he stopped and looked at her raising one eyebrow.

"Max. I didn't do anything to you. I mean, well of course I had to dress you…and I saw…things, but that's it. Nothing more." She said.

Max shrugged his shoulders and hopped over the very last laser. He swiftly smoothed his hair back. "That was nothing."

11 shook her head. "Come on, we have to find that computer." They quickly glanced through each room. "Here." she whispered. They rushed into the room and turned the computer on. Max walked out by the door and surveilled the area. He returned to the computer 11 was hacking into. "Wow. Look at this…" she clicked on a link that showed several different bank accounts. "This is golden. I have to call the chief." Agent 11 reached for her phone when they suddenly heard the floor creak.

In an instant Max grabbed for his gun and pulled Agent 11 against the wall. They stood there for several seconds when Max headed for the door. "I'm gonna go check it out…" Max tip-toed to the doorway. Agent 11 clenched her teeth. She was normally never nervous in situations like this. Maybe it was because she wasn't fearing only for herself, but Max as well.

_...to be continued! :D_


End file.
